


Зимовой

by scipianne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Magic is Real, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед каждой зимой к лесу несли старики приношение духу, а на ночь запирали ставни; не боялись мальчишки, смеялись над своими дедами, только Эрик всегда был мрачен и сух, коль помянешь случайно при нем страшный дух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимовой

Снег идет день ото дня, избушку крохотную занеся, на дворе темно, на дворе метель, и ни шагу ступить нельзя чуть подальше двери, и не видно ни зги. Темнота, чернота, а в избушке не хватит на ночь огня, и закончились даже гнилые дрова. На высокой полке тихо плачет мальчонка-сын, а мать его складывает узелок. Отец встаёт, строго смотрит на сына, и взгляд из-под черных бровей нехорош и тяжёл; он обнимает жену и выходит во двор, и уходит прочь, в темноту. Длится долго дорога, падает с неба снег, пропадает в дремучем лесу человек.

А на следующий день небосвод становится ясен и пуст, вся деревня хвалит восход, и только одна изба плача полна: не вернулся назад тот, кто отец был и муж. А в поминки пересказывают старики те сказанья, что в детстве знали они, что подслушали у дверей во время юности дальней своей: как прогневается страшный дух, Зимовой, так идёт круглосуточно снег и метели вой, и пока не получит жертву он, та метель не пройдёт, снегом все занесёт, заметёт, и никто живым не уйдёт. Вся деревня внимает им, молча смотря, лишь ребенок, потерявший отца, заливается криком, на руках у матери еле держась, а в далеком лесу неведомый кто-то спит и видит словно через глаза того мальчика сны.

Минуло с тех пор десять жарких лет и холодных зим, Эрик рос, набирался сил, много работал и сыном хорошим был. Перед каждой зимой к лесу несли старики приношение духу, а на ночь запирали ставни; не боялись мальчишки, смеялись над своими дедами, только Эрик всегда был мрачен и сух, коль помянешь случайно при нем страшный дух. На десятое лето со смерти его отца страшная была жара, и плохой вышел урожай: даже детям доставалось еды не всегда. И пришла зима, и советом сельчан решено было приношение не оставлять. Говорили им старики, не к добру это, не к добру, да не верили они; прошли времена, когда страшные сказки были у всех на слуху, и из молодых только Эрика мать помнила ту зиму. Так закончилась осень, и выпал снег, замело, занесло все дома в деревеньке; на дворе темно, на дворе метель, словно не было тех десяти лет! Эрик молча сидит на кровати своей, взгляд тяжёл и мрачен из-под черных бровей, мать его их запасы складывает в узелок: понесу, говорит, сама Зимовому. Невозможно сыну оставить мать: запираются двери за ними двумя. Длится долго дорога, падает снег, и все кажется Эрику, что за спиной его человек, но никого за ним нет. Подошли к лесу близко и вошли в него; никогда еще мальчик не был так далеко. Дальше дороги нет. Мать наклоняется к самой земле — положить свое подношение; все внезапно чернеет и кружится у Эрика в голове.

Мальчик спит, и славный ему снится сон: он цветами дивными окружён, а над головой его светит летнее солнце. Он идёт по тропе, замечает, как странен его наряд: он в широкой рубахе, что приятна на ощупь и так легка; его ноги босы, и стекаются к ним, охлаждая, утренней капли росы. Извиваясь, тропа ведёт через сад; и навстречу Эрику выбегают звери, которых он прежде ещё не видал. Они все ручные и смотрят так, что порою кажется, что неведомый человек смотрит сквозь их глаза. Долго мальчик с ними играл, но не приходит в чудесный сад закат: солнце по-прежнему высоко. Эрик устал и хочет домой, он не в силах вспомнить, что было до и как он сюда попал. Тут к нему подходит юноша молодой, улыбаются его глаза, и чувствует Эрик, что когда-то его встречал. Тот представляется: Чарльз. Смотрит серьёзным взглядом глаза-в-глаза, головой качает и говорит непонятно:  
— Не сейчас.  
А потом провожает его по саду к чудесному замку, берет обещание, что Эрик никогда внутрь не зайдет, и велит ложиться на землю, что у ворот; мальчик, устав, засыпает — и просыпается.

Эрик проснулся и увидел закат; в прошлую ночь потерял он мать, в прошлое утро утихла злодейка-зима. Что было там, в лесу, не помнит он, да не сказывает никому про странный сон; один-одинёшенек он остался, совсем сирота. Исправно носят сельчане зимнему духу дань. За днями приходят дни, проходят десять спокойных лет; Эрик совсем возмужал и окреп, в любой работе идёт вперёд всех.

Близится осень, собирают жители урожай. По привычке запасают дань, но мало кто помнит старые времена, не хотят работу тяжёлых дней своих отдавать. Эрик один непреклонен и груб с теми, кто скажет, не существует дух, но не верят ему. Больно мрачен всегда он и сух, нелюдим и жесток, и неведомо где витают мысли его — вспоминается часто ему старый сон. Холодает, скоро уже зима, не торопятся в деревеньке приношение собирать, не спешат, медлят, молчат. Разозлившись, посылает Эрик их ко всем чертям и идет в лес — один, сам. Долго длится дорога, виляет тропа, и смыкаются деревья над головой, а вокруг темно, а вокруг никого, и уже наступает ночь. Эрик упорно идёт вперёд, не боясь ничего, но меняется лес, и никак он места не узнаёт; оглянулся назад он и видит — пропала тропа, непроглядная чаща стоит, будто вечно за ним была. Хмурится он, но молчит и дальше идёт: не испугается он Зимового, найдёт. Тут тропа становится шире, и деревья уже редки; замирает на месте Эрик: к замку он вышел, к тому, что снился ему во сне. Замок высок, красив и мрачен, даже солнце боится его, и понятно сразу, что не люди, а нечисть лесная живёт в нём. Но не забыл ещё Эрик слово, данное Чарльзу: не заходит он внутрь, садится на землю рядом, думает.

Тут он видит блеск загадочный, непонятный на снегу, наклоняется — лежит камушек, ледяной, идеально правильный; только успел он поднять, как видит следующий. Так он шёл за ними, пока путь его не привёл к высоченной башне замка того. Башня гладкая, без ворот, только на самом верху окно; из окна раздается голос, что на пение сирен похож, и молит о помощи. Эрик враз позабыл обо всём, но лишь до башни дотронулся он, тут непонятно откуда и незнамо как появилось пред ним чудовище изо льда; размахнулось снежной дубиной оно и чуть не зашибло его, но не зря он сильней всех слыл и быстрей: не попался под тяжкий удар, сам ударил в ответ. Битва жестока, силы неравны бойцов, только Эрик не так уж и прост, он очень неглуп, и вот чудовище бьёт уж не по нему, разрушая о башню себя самого — так хрупок ведь лёд, а сам Эрик стоит в стороне, не теряя сил, ловко веткой своего врага ослепив. Монстр повержен, а из окна, в веревку простыни свои скрутив, спускается девушка, та, что помощи так просила. Теряясь в словах, она Эрика благодарит, долг жизни теперь за мной, говорит. Тот отвечает: не стоит того, я был сам рад спасти, скажи только мне, как Зимового найти. Девушка резко мрачнеет и долго молчит, потом отвечает, хоть и видно, что не хочется ей говорить:  
— Дух Зимовой — это сказки, поверья, но есть тут колдун, от которого всем нам вред. Развлекается он, убивая людей, и меня заточил он в башню, выражая свой гнев. Он желал меня сделать невестой своей, но сказала ему я нет. Не ищи его, глупую храбрость свою позабудь: к смерти тебя приведёт этот путь.  
Но Эрик упрям и совета не слушает, говорит прямо: помоги, коли знаешь, как, а иначе беги и себя спасай. Не смогу, говорит, жить в покое, не поймав колдуна: потерял по вине его и отца, и мать. Девушка смотрит ему в глаза, отвечает:  
— Раз так, помогу я тебе, но пойду я с тобой сама, средство тайное знаю, как одолеть колдуна.  
И идёт с ним она, и имя своё ему говорит: Эмма.

Долго длится дорога, падает снег, Эрик думает, что близка его цель, близка за родителей месть. Эмма хочет пробраться в замок, но другой ищет Эрик путь: не забыл он старый свой сон, не забыл уговора суть. Она хмурится, но вспоминает, что есть хижина потайная в лесу, укрытием изредка служащая колдуну; туда они и идут. Быстро придумали незатейливый план: Эрик выманивает из хижины колдуна, Эмма бросает свой в него амулет, магический артефакт, что превращает души, полные зла, в чистый лёд. Старый шалаш находят быстро — героям всегда везёт — шаги колдуна внутри они слышат, ждут. Эмма прячется за старый дуб, Эрик, уже ни черта не боясь, подходит ближе, кричит:  
— Покажись!  
Он чувствует взор на себе колдуна, о снег отражаясь, блестит луна, выходит из хижины человек, и слышен уж Эммы радостный вскрик; на статую ледяную падает снег, и только тогда понимает Эрик, кто перед ним стоит. Больше не улыбаются изо льда глаза, и шепчет неверяще Эрик:  
— Чарльз? ..  
— Все эти смерти случились по твоей вине?  
— Я ведь думал, мы на одной стороне!  
А Эмма его обнимает и говорит, что все хорошо, мы победили, убили его, и он — Эрик — теперь герой. Она куда-то его ведёт, как выясняется — домой, в деревню, где рассказывает обо всём, где Эрик вместе со всеми пьёт, сам пока не зная, за что.

Проходит ещё десять лет, в деревне мир и покой, Эрик с Эммой всё то время живёт; с давним предательством смирился он, не вспоминает больше старый сон. Только одно печалит его: как уйдёт зима, и растает снег, Эмма больна, бледна и на вид всё равно что мертва — и всё лето так, пока заново не придут холода. Это проклятье злобного колдуна, говорит она, и ничем его не вылечить, не убрать. Эрик рвётся в лес, к статуе из волшебного льда, он готов на всё, чтоб жену свою расколдовать, но она не пускает его, говорит, колдун только спит, и нельзя победить его будет дважды, разбудив. Девять раз, девять лет Эрик слушает её слова, не выдерживает на десятый: собирается он в лес опять. Долго длится дорога, падает снег: Эрик идёт по знакомой тропе, Эрик выходит к замку. Странно, думает, ведь тот должен был поменяться за десять лет, обветшать, развалиться, растаять —, но нет, он всё так же зловещ, и мрачен, и твёрд, солнце вечернее его не берёт. Удивляется Эрик, но виду не подаёт и решительно ступает вперёд: ворота открыты, и внутрь он замка идёт. В коридорах темно и нет никого, приводят они его в громадный зал; на другом конце его трон, и трон непустой. Эрик быстро подходит ближе, сердце бьется в такт неровным шагам, человек на троне смеётся и смотрит ему в глаза, и тогда Эрик вспоминает всё.

Он вспоминает, что случилось двадцать лет назад и как умерла его мать, как смеялся над телом её злой колдун, что сейчас перед ним сидит, он вспоминает и имя его: Шмидт. Клаус Шмидт. Он назвался тогда и так приторно ласков был, он мальчишку испуганного в замок свой пригласил, а с холодных рук даже кровь не смыл, и повёл бы силой, наверное, и Эрика бы самого убил — если во что хуже не превратил. Но нашёлся тогда волшебник другой, что Эрика спас, он заставил всё позабыть, он сон на мальчишку наслал, в котором явился сам.

И звали его Чарльз.

Больше некому Эрика теперь спасать.

Так думает Эрик, и видит, как призывает Шмидт свои колдовские силы, как появляется ураган вокруг них; Эрик готовится умирать, Эрик в холодной ярости бросается на колдуна, но всё заметает снегом. Проходит минута, может, уже все пять, ураган стихает, а Эрик не чувствует боли и страха: умер уже он или чудом спасся опять? Тут пред собой он видит мёртвого колдуна, понимает, что успел убить, отомстить, и обошла его стороной разбушевавшаяся зима;, а за троном на секунду появляется Эмма, тихо ему говоря:  
— Я не смогла тебе навредить, — и пропадает, рассыпавшись на снежинки. Лишь тогда понимает Эрик, чем на деле его жена была. Замок рушится вокруг с тихим скрипом.

Много проходит лет, уже и не сосчитать нам; в деревне далекой у леса живётся славно. Рассказывают порой старую легенду там: как однажды женился человек на самой Зиме и убил колдуна, что сеял смерти и страх. Никто в легенду уже не верит, но слушают все исправно, кроме одного старика. Тот живёт, сколько помнит прочий народ, один, живёт очень тихо, но единожды в год, как зима придёт, собирается, в лес идёт и проводит ночь рядом со статуей ледяной — и так даже в самый лютый мороз; ходит, не взирая на холод и боль, ходит, словно чего-то ждёт.

Дождётся.

Однажды он не вернётся.


End file.
